Private Iris
by sixelaj
Summary: Iris investigating Star Labs and having more things revealed than she ever expected or wanted. *Cover pic by TheHypeWriter*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This is my first ever fanfiction, so bear with me. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Iris was exhausted. She dropped her keys into the jar as she entered her and Eddie's apartment, switching on the lights. Of course, Eddie wasn't home… again. She had spent the day and a good chunk of the evening, writing and reviewing her article on the women's shelter. She was exhausted because Mason was on her back about her investigation into Star Labs and what she had discovered.

Iris sighed as she collapsed onto the lounge. Whenever she most needed someone to talk to, to vent, there was no one. Eddie was never home anymore, always on another investigation and Barry… Barry had been distancing himself from her ever since he woke up from his coma.

The truth is, she had not been able to figure out a way to get inside without raising suspicion. She had already driven herself there and stood outside the main door, which had been locked up, tight. She didn't see anybody else there, not Wells, Caitlin or Cisco.

Did she feel terrible for investigating her friends? Could she even call them friends? They were more Barry's friends then hers. Frankly, she had only talked to them a couple of times. No, she decided she didn't feel bad. A lot of people, like Caitlin, Cisco, Barry and even her dad were lying to her or hiding things from her and she was going to find out why.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Barry's number, hoping that maybe this time he would pick up. The phone kept ringing and ringing. Damn. She was getting so irritated. What was Barry doing? She was preparing her verbal tirade for voicemail when Barry finally picked up.

"Iris?"

"Yes Barry, it's I..." Iris rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Yeah, hey… um. Did you need something?"

Iris couldn't believe it. "You know, maybe I just wanted to chat because that's what best friends are SUPPOSED to do! But no, I can only call if I need something now. What's up with that? What's up with you? I asked you months ago what was going on with you and you assured me that everything was fine. Well, it sure as hell is not fine because we don't talk. We just … don't." Oh crap, she was crying now. "We're not. Argh..I can't do this anymore!" And with that, she pressed end call, taking deep breaths and trying to still her shaking hands.

Her phone instantly started vibrating and just as quickly she pressed ignore. She felt the walls caving in and just needed to get out of the apartment to get some well-needed fresh air. Iris all but ran to the door, grabbing her keys on her way out.

She made her way to Jitters for no other reason except that it was familiar. She no longer worked there, but so much had happened there. Barry had come here just after he woke up and she couldn't remember a happier day in her life. In that moment, everything had seemed to settle down with the stress of the past nine months dissipating and being replaced with an overwhelming sense of relief. It was also the place she had first met the Flash.

She made her way to the rooftop and sat down. Maybe she had overreacted to Barry on the phone, but she just could not bring up the emotions to care. She was tired. Tired of the way life was heading, feeling alone and in her own world while everyone around her actively withheld secrets. Secrets. Too many secrets.

* * *

Barry hung up the phone, distressed, rubbing his hands across his face. Iris was not responding and he felt awful. He could tell that she was crying.

She was right. It was true that there relationship, something so important to him had changed. He had to admit that he had been distancing himself from her. His focus had been stretched from trying to find his mother's killer, keeping his identity secret and living with the knowledge that Iris didn't return his feelings.

The chasm between him and Iris was ever deepening and getting wider. It was up to him to shorten that distance as much as possible. He had to find her.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, it's me again. Should I continue? Reviews are gold, cheers to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author''s Note: You made it to the next chapter. Congratulations :). This chapter shows a bit more of the relationship between Eddie and Iris. Enjoy. More notes at the end.

* * *

Barry made his way to Iris and Eddie's apartment. He needed time to think and he needed to see her as himself, not as the Flash.

He arrived at their apartment block, climbing the stairs to the second level and stopping outside door three. Taking a deep breath, Barry knocked on the door, preparing himself for what he would encounter. He heard a noise and shuffling inside before the door swung inwards.

Barry opened his mouth to start talking before he realised that it was Eddie standing there with his tie loosened and jacket off.

"Uh, h-hi Eddie." Barry swallowed his words before launching into a verbal splurge. "I was just talking to Iris and I was around and thought I might as well pop in because she was alone, but you're here now, so she is not alone and…" Barry paused awkwardly, realising he was rambling. "Is she home?"

Eddie stared at Barry for a moment as if he had lost his marbles.

"No, I just got back. She's not here, but you can…"

"Oh! Sorry for barging in then," Barry interrupted. "It's fine, I'll go. I'll see her tomorrow, no big deal. Okay, see ya Eddie."

Barry quickly turned to leave, missing the perplexed expression on Eddie's face.

"Bye Barry."

* * *

The tears that had traversed down her face had all but dried up, leaving only a taste of salty residue. She stared unseeing into the night. If anyone had spotted her, they would have she was part of the scenery, a statue. Her stillness was in stark contrast to her thoughts that were whirring around, bouncing from one side of her skull to the other.

Her thoughts were her own. One time they would have been shared, but now – Iris thought about everything that had been going on, how her life had changed and the circumstances that put a wedge in her relationship with Barry and even her dad. She did not know what to feel, although, sometimes she felt 'best friend' seemed more like an empty title than something true. She sighed, wondering when she had become so cynical.

Her phone rang, making her jump and place a hand to her erratic heart. She went to press ignore caller when she saw Eddie's face staring up at her. She stared for a moment wondering where her relationship with Eddie was going. She shook her head to clear the dust that had settled and created a film of grey over her life. With an effort she pulled herself out of her thoughts, bringing the phone to her ear and clearing her throat.

"Hey, babe."

"Iris, where are you? Barry just came by asking about you."

Iris stood up. "I'm just taking a walk. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Alright, be safe. Oh, I brought back Chinese for dinner, so if you're looking for food, don't worry about it."

"Okay. See you soon."

Iris made her way down to the street, tucking all those questions back into the recesses of her mind. She would think of them tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted food and sleep.

* * *

"Hey, the food's in the microwave, it will be ready in a moment." Eddie greeted her with a kiss as she walked through the apartment door. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting."

Eddie paused to look at her. "That it? Just exhausting? How could your job possibly be exhausting?" Eddie chuckled as he placed the food down on their little dining table before taking a seat opposite her.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Just because I am not chasing down criminals, doesn't mean my work is not exhausting! There are leads that I have to chase up plus Picture News is very particular on consistency and style of writing. They have a standard and I'm a newbie, so I have to make an impression. I'm not just sipping lattes while I do a little bit of writing."

Eddie stared at her. "Okay, I'm sorry. Are you okay? What's up with you and Barry?"

Iris noticed and chose to ignore the obvious change of topic and question about her feelings. "No, it's fine, well, it's not a big deal, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow I'll have a clear head." Iris pushed back from the table, taking her half eaten container to the kitchen and storing it in the fridge. "Oh and remember, tomorrow's Tuesday, so I'm having dinner at dad's. You could come too, but you always stay back at work."

"Yeah, I remember and we've already discussed this, my work is important as you know. There are more and more metahumans revealing themselves. They are a threat, Iris."

"I know it is important, but one night isn't too much to ask. There is always somebody at the precinct, you can't be there 24/7. Plus, not all the metahumans are a threat. Just because we don't understand something, doesn't mean we need to react out of fear of the unknown."

"Don't you think that's a little bit ridiculous? They have been causing havoc in Central City."

"No, I don't. The Flash is one example of somebody who is using his gifts for good."

"He beat me up."

"Then you saved him, so obviously you don't think he is that bad. Anyway, I didn't want to talk about that. All I'm saying is that there is always somebody on the case, so you don't need to be there tomorrow night."

"Iris. I don't want to talk about it again."

"Fine. No talking. Goodnight." Iris huffed, shutting the door to their bedroom with a little more force than necessary.

Brushing her teeth and quickly getting changed into her PJs, she jumped into bed. She curled into a ball on her side before falling into a fitful sleep. She dreamed that all her relationships were fracturing and leaving her desperately grasping at the jagged pieces, her hands mutilated and bleeding. Her desperate act only seemed to inflict more pain.

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter will start getting into Iris' investigation. (Go get 'em, Iris!) Again, reviews, constructive criticism welcome, fav, follow - they all tell me that people are interested in reading this. So, thanks to the people who spurred me on, it does wonders for my motivation and makes me want to write next time x


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter took me awhile to do, not completely happy with it, but wanted to submit it because I have quite a few assessments coming up and didn't know want everyone waiting too long. Anyway, hope it's alright.

* * *

Iris had dragged herself out of bed and somehow made it to Picture News on time, even stopping into Jitters to get a double espresso. Making her way to her desk, she spotted Mason already at his.

"Iris. Glad to see you could make."

Iris raised her eyebrows. "I'm five minutes early, Mason."

"Anything new on Star Labs?"

Iris gave him a look. "You know there isn't, considering you asked me last night before you left. But, I've completed and submitted the piece about the women's shelter."

"Mmhmm…"

"Annnnd, you don't really care."

"…"

"Once I have something substantial about Star Labs, I'll tell you."

"That's all I ask. Well, better get to it."

Turning around, Iris breathed in the caffeine, taking a well-needed sip.

"Oh, hey Iris. Tough night?"

Iris opened her eyes to see Linda smiling cheerily at her, which Iris returned before grimacing.

"Just have Mason on my back, but nothing I can't handle."

Linda gave her a commiserating smile. "I'm sure. I wanted to ask, if you had seen Barry or talked to him because I'm struggling to reach him?"

Iris cringed inside, not wanting to be reminded of another thing that had made things awkward between her and Barry. Although, she did feel the slightest bit better that it wasn't only her that struggled to contact him.

"Uh, no, not really. But, I wouldn't worry. He is probably investigating some crime scene and doing some experiments, but I'm sure he will get back to you."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Just wondering if this is what he is always like."

Iris didn't know what to say because before the accident, they were inseparable, but now, this distance was becoming more the norm. Iris shrugged and gave a small, reassuring smile, "I guess," squeezing Linda's shoulder as she walked past. "Got to get to work before Mason starts questioning me again."

She finally made it to her desk, sitting down with a huff; she noticed that she had two thin files on her desk. One was about a four-car pile up where one person was in hospital with a broken leg and all the others had walked away from the scene. The other was about a small student strike at a local college, striking about college being too stressful. Iris just shook her head over the ridiculousness. She thought that she would be able to write about things that would bring hope to people, not talk about inconsequential things that no one would read.

It didn't take her long to complete the reports, which gave her plenty of time to focus on Star Labs. She didn't have access to the venue yet, but there were other ways to find information. She opened the picture file of the burning man, the man she had seen with Caitlin and Barry and her dad. She needed a name because 'cousin Sam' was not going to cut it.

Opening a new page in the search engine she searched for employee information on Star Labs. She was able to find a list of names, but to make her work seem more impossible there were no correlating photos. Iris printed out the two-page list of employees then went through and crossed out all the female as well as Cisco and Hartley Rathaway's names. However, this still left a page and a quarter of names, none of them containing the name Sam. Iris sighed, rubbing her eyes. She had once again hit a wall.

* * *

Iris pushed the door open, hoping her dad and Barry remembered this time that she was coming for dinner.

"Hey baby."

"Dad, you remembered!" Iris gave Joe a quick kiss, glancing around to find Barry. "Barry not here yet?"

"Uh, he'll be here s-".

"I'm here. Iris! I .. I tried to find you yesterday." Barry nervously fidgeted under her gaze.

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, yeah. You weren't answering your phone."

"I wonder why, Barry". She stared at him until a clearing throat interrupted their little staring match and Iris turned to face Joe.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I made a lasagne."

"Smells delicious dad," Iris smiled. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Barry looked like he was going to say something else, but instead averted his eyes. Iris raised an eyebrow when she noticed his jacket lying on the back of the lounge with an ID card half peaking out of the pocket. However, it was the logo that caught her attention. Star Labs. Iris openly gaped for a moment before returning her gaze back to Barry who was still looking down.

"What is that? Barry?" she demanded.

Barry looked at her bewildered then slowly turned to see what she was staring at. Iris watched as he froze for a split second then twisted around to look at her again.

"Why do you have a Star Labs ID?" Iris moved closer and reached for the card. Barry moved to stop her, but then withdrew his hand and Iris thought she saw a slight tremor in his hand.

"Well?"

Barry looked stricken before regaining control. "They do tests on me, ch-check-ups and blood tests.. to make sure everything is fine."

"Are you lying to me Barry? It's a security card, you have access to the whole building!"

"Iris…" Barry looked pained.

"There's not anything wrong, is there?" Iris panicked.

"What? No. Nothing like that."

Iris let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have come with you."

"Blood tests aren't that interesting, Iris."

"Yeah, but all this secrecy. What if something was wrong or you found out you had a horrible aftereffect and –"

Barry grabbed her hand and held it closely. "Iris! I have no 'horrible' aftereffects. I'm fine."

Iris' eyes glistened as she whispered, "I couldn't go through that again... not knowing if you were going to wake up. Just not knowing, it was awful Barry."

Barry started looking a bit ill again and Iris looked at him perplexed as he tried to smile, but only succeeded in grimacing. Before she could say anything, Joe came back in.

"Dinner's ready, let's eat!"

* * *

Iris said goodbye, pulling her jacket closer. Buried deep in her pocket was a Star Labs ID card. A key. An important key for her investigation except now she was spurred on by the knowledge that Barry was still involved with Star Labs. She needed to make sure that everything was above board. That Star Labs was safe.

* * *

Barry looked out the window, watching Iris walk away.

"I can't do this anymore Joe. I can't lie to her anymore."

"Bear, there's too much at stake. The yellow flash specifically threatened her."

Barry turned his head to look at Joe. "I know, but there has to be another way to protect her. Would letting her know really be any worse?"

"You and I both know that Iris would want to be involved and nothing would stop her. The less she is involved, the safer she'll be."

"I don't know, Joe. I really don't know."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading so far. Feedback is always helpful :). Next chapter, Iris makes her way to Star Labs! Hopefully, I won't be too long updating.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, it's been busy around here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Iris sat in the car, staring through the windows towards Star Labs. She felt a slight thrill of excitement shiver through her, imagining herself as a spy. She gave a small grin as she shook her head. She had dreamed of being a detective like her father, but since that was quashed, she relished the feeling.

She had come earlier that morning to observe who went in and out. She only saw Cisco and Caitlin enter and debated on going in herself, but she decided against that idea as soon as it entered. She did not want to be there when Wells came in. Something told her that that would not be a good idea. She waited until she saw Wells arrive then decided to come back in the afternoon.

So here she was, on her self-made stake out. She had been watching the entrance for a couple of hours and not seen anyone leave. She shifted in her seat, bored out of her mind. Detective work didn't seem so exciting now. Questioning what she was supposed to do now, she noted that no one else had gone in and that Star Labs had a drastically smaller employee count to what it had before. She didn't feel that surprised considering what occurred over a year ago.

Feeling like she was getting nowhere, Iris went to turn on the ignition when she saw movement at the entrance. Doctor Wells was leaving! Her heart jumped in anticipation. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She could confront Caitlin and Cisco and have a quick look around.

Making sure that Wells was not coming back and she had Barry's security ID, she made her way to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, she held the card to the scanner. It turned green. She felt the urge to do a small victory dance, but restrained herself because it was time to find out the mystery of Star Labs.

Remembering the last time she was here was to see Barry lying in his coma, her mood was sombre. She gulped down the lump in her throat as the memories assaulted her, blinking her eyes rapidly. She needed to focus, not be carried away by her emotions. Retracing steps imbedded in her mind and nightmares she made her way to that dreaded room.

Turning the corner, she stood still, seeing Cisco at his desk nattering away to Caitlin. They couldn't see her yet, but she needed the time to strengthen her resolve. Finally, she took that last step.

Caitlin jumped up, eyes wide and face blanched.

"Iris!"

Cisco whipped around in his chair with mouth open, speechless for once.

"Hey Caitlin, Cisco!" Iris waved.

"Iris. Wh…what… How?" Caitlin asked.

Iris held up Barry's ID card. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, silently communicating before turning back to her.

"You know about Barry?"

"Yes, I know. You've been doing check-ups on him."

"Oh, y-yes. I've been monitoring him, doing blood tests and… other tests," Caitlin responded.

Cisco finally got over his bout of silence and immobility by standing up. "Does Barry know you're here?"

"I may have lifted this from him." Iris looked the tiniest bit sheepish, holding up the ID card. "But, I've been worried about him. Ever since he…" Iris swallowed. "Since he woke up, he's been acting strange and I thought maybe there is something wrong. Then I find out he has been coming here for check-ups without telling me anything. I just feel like something's wrong."

"Have you asked Barry?" Caitlin asked.

Iris' eyes widened. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"N-no, there's nothing… wrong with Barry!"

Iris kept her face open, but she noted Caitlin's hesitation and side glance to Cisco. They were withholding something. She decided to change course and dive right in.

"Caitlin. I know that you lied to me."

Caitlin stood still.

"About your 'cousin' Sam." Iris watched as Caitlin fidgeted. "I doubt you have a cousin called Sam or if you do, that is not him."

Iris watched every movement Caitlin made, her shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting around before looking down. She decided to push a bit more.

"He's the burning man."

Caitlin finally looked back at her. "Iris."

"Please don't lie to me. You even asked me about him. You know him, that's why you were so interested in him. Did he work here?" Iris paused. "Why were you at my dad's house with Barry with the burning man?"

Iris watched as Caitlin stood silent for a moment, her face contorting, searching for the right words. Caitlin opened her mouth –

Suddenly a whoosh of wind blew past Iris and her hair flew around her face. She knew that only one thing created that sensation. The Flash.

* * *

_Note: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. What would you guys like to see happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Thanks for all the lovely responses. Much appreciated and for that, here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Barry had made a circuit around the city, doing the usual, helping anyone he could. He made his way to Star Labs, realising he didn't have his ID. He wondered what he had done with it. So, instead he vibrated his way through the door, a trick he had recently discovered he could do.

He streaked into the main room, but as he passed through he noticed on his peripheral Iris standing there. He stumbled and nearly ran into the wall on the opposite side. He saw the shocked faces. Iris and Caitlin stood with their mouths open and Cisco was just reaching to cover his face with his hands, looking like he wanted to disappear. Instead, Barry did his disappearing act and sped out of there, going to the lower levels of Star Labs to hide.

Now he knew where, or more appropriately who had his ID card. Iris had always been good with sneaking things from him, be that food and now ID cards. He leant against the wall, taking deep breaths in. He had some serious thinking to do.

The Flash left as fast as he arrived, although for a moment Iris thought he was going to crash into the wall. Iris stood stunned before returning her gaze towards Caitlin then Cisco.

"Caitlin? Cisco? Is this normal for the Flash to come here?"

Caitlin quickly glanced at Cisco. "Uh… well… I don't know what he was- Don't you talk to him sometimes? For reporting?"

Iris was distracted, but she noticed the evasion to her question. She needed to leave. Slightly nodding, she said goodbye, watching the relief momentarily display on their faces. Slowly she made her way to the exit, her mind working in overdrive. Instead of being assured about Star Labs, she left feeling confused.

As she drove back to the apartment, she felt like she was so close to uncovering something big. It was right there, tiptoeing in the shadows of her mind. She went back over everything she knew about Star Labs. Barry excited about the particle accelerator being turned on. Particle accelerator explosion. Barry struck by lightening that same night. Barry in a coma for nine months and Star Labs taking over his care. Iris paused in her train of thought, noting that this point was very important, although she did not know why yet. Picking up where she left off she added to her mental list Caitlin asking about the burning man and Barry still going for check-ups there.

Iris shook her head, feeling more confused than anything. She parked the car, went into her apartment, noting Eddie wasn't home yet and decided to go straight to bed. She wasn't hungry. She needed to sleep, hoping that everything in her mind would click into place.

* * *

Barry made his way back to the upper level and stood before Caitlin and Cisco.

"Does she know?"

Cisco looked sympathetically at him. "I don't know man, I don't know. But she's not stupid… wait how did she have your ID?"

Barry sighed. "She must've taken it last night when we talked. Ugh. This is so hard!" Barry hunched his shoulders.

Caitlin patted his arm. "Barry we respect your decision in wanting to protect her. But … I just want you to think, is keeping this from her really making her safer? I mean she's already been in a few… sticky situations."

Barry rubbed his face feeling frustrated before looking at them. "Thanks guys." And with that, Barry streaked home to Joe's, decisions warring in his mind. Until, finally he came to the pivotal decision. He had to tell Iris, before… it was too late. He would tell her tomorrow. Although a great heaviness settled over him as his fear of losing Iris completely became more and more real in his mind.

* * *

Iris had woken up early and spent the day busily writing articles at work that needed to be finished, giving her no time to think. She was preparing to leave, her mind clear to return back to her problem. Star Labs.

Continuing on from where she previously left off, her mind kept returning to Barry. How he had started acting strangely after he woke up. How he seemed distant. How he ate a lot of food. Turning her mind back to Star Labs, she realised then it was only after the particle accelerator explosion that people with different 'abilities' started appearing.

Suddenly, she felt she was on the right path and latched onto that connection. The shadows in her mind were slowly receding and she continued to push forward.

The Flash only appeared after the explosion. Iris stopped short as if she had hit a brick wall. The Flash started appearing around 10 months after the explosion. The Flash was at Star Labs. The burning man is important to Caitlin who works at Star Labs. Barry is frequently at Star Labs. The Flash has a lightning insignia on his suit. Barry. Iris gasped.

Finally noting her surroundings she quickly packed the rest of her belongings and left. She felt like she had been slapped.

She needed to see him, the Flash to confirm what she had just realised. She wanted to cry, but first she needed to be sure.

She made her way to Jitters, knowing it would be closed. But this was their place. She sent out a message for him to meet her there.

And waited.

* * *

_Note: Thanks for reading. Next chapter: __Are you guys prepared for Iris' wrath? Don't get me wrong, I think Iris is the sweetest, most optimistic, beautiful person on The Flash, but Barry is going to get it. How would you feel if you found out everyone was lying to you? Till then x_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry for the angst to come. But to tell you the truth ~_whispers~ I enjoyed writing every moment of it -_ ;)

* * *

Barry saw the message appear on his phone. He had just finished at a crime scene, so he made his leave. He changed into his Flash gear and headed to Jitters.

He had to tell her now.

* * *

Iris felt her hair whip up and knew that he had arrived. He stood there, partly in the shadows, but it did not hide his form. She took note of his tall, lanky stature and her heart started to beat faster. She wanted to see his face without him vibrating it. She moved closer.

"You came," she said simply.

A slight pause, then, "Of course, Iris." His voice made that strange vibrating echo, but now that she was really paying attention, everything became clear. Especially the way he said her name.

Iris knew.

She had hoped she was wrong because now it meant he had actively lied to her, both as the Flash and as Barry. Everything he said to her replayed rapidly through her mind and the anger that had been waiting patiently to be released started bubbling inside.

She watched as he slowly stepped forward.

"Iris… I…"

"What? Barry."

She watched as his head snapped up and he took a step back. He reached up slowly and pushed the cowl mask over his head.

Iris stood there shaking in anger, she had never felt so angry. In the back of her mind an unwanted thought wiggled its way through illuminating that it seemed to be only Barry that made her 'feel' so strongly. And right then, she was mad.

"How could you keep something like this from me? We tell each other everything. We don't keep secrets!"

Barry opened his mouth to respond. "Iris…"

"No, you don't get to talk right now." She could feel the angry courses of blood pumping through her veins. She breathed in deeply, trying to control her erratic heart as she paced in front of him.

"I knew you were hiding something from me, but I gave you space. Space, Barry because I knew you would come to me eventually with whatever was on your mind. But, no! And then, when you told me you loved me, in the most inappropriate time. I thought that's what had been bothering you. All this time I looked like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Ir-"

Iris shot him a withering look, telling him to be quiet.

"You insulted my intelligence Barry. And you know what? If it were anybody else, I would have guessed much sooner! But because it's you… You assured me nothing was wrong and I wanted to believe you. Why? Because WE. Never. lie. To each other. What were you going to do? Keep quiet forever! While I just potter around in ignorant bliss, going about my life forever wondering what the hell is wrong with you!" Iris stopped her pacing to look directly at him.

Barry stood wide-eyed before hastening to respond. "No, I wanted to tell you."

Iris started pacing again. "Yeah, well you didn't, so that means nothing. You've completely shut me out of your life, Barry. What am I to you?" An awful thought entered her mind and she suddenly whirled on him again, pinning him with her eyes. "You said you loved me. Was that a lie? A ploy to throw me off track to your _big, dark secret_ so that I can be… What? Safe?"

Barry shut his eyes and suddenly appeared right in front of her, holding her shoulders. The look in his eyes was utterly tormented. A small part of her twisted at the sight and she felt a deep sadness, but that was quickly smothered with the flames of her anger. She pulled back from his reach.

"No, you can't use your… powers. It's not fair," Iris whispered as she tried to clear the lump in her throat.

She frowned as Barry started speaking in gibberish. He was shaking minutely all over. She took a step forward.

"What are you saying? I can't understand you!" She watched as Barry got control of himself and stopped shaking. His voice rang out clear.

"Iris, please. I would never make light of what I feel for you and I would never use you like that. You're the most important person in my life!"

Iris saw the tears glistening in his eyes and had to turn her head away. After a moment she had to ask, so she reluctantly turned to face him again.

"Who else knows?"

Barry stood with his head down, avoiding her gaze. She moved towards him and gripped his arm, making him look back at her.

"Don't look away from me. I need to see your eyes. I can't..." she choked on the next words, "trust you."

The hurt in Barry's eyes were clearly evident as he paused in giving his response.

"Caitlin, Cisco, Wells…" Barry took a shuttering breath. "Your dad and … Eddie."

Iris stood unsurprised until he said Eddie. Her eyes widened. She knew her dad had to be involved because him and Barry seemed to have been working better together. But Eddie, she didn't expect that. Fortifying her mind with her renewed anger, she stood resolute.

"Is that all? Don't lie to me Barry." She warned.

Barry grimaced, but shook his head slightly. "No, that's not all, but you wouldn't know them besides Felicity."

Iris nodded. Inside she felt like she was going to burst with the conflicting emotions swirling around. She was even more hurt that strangers knew before her. She turned her back as a tear tracked its way down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Iris. I-"

Iris quickly brushed the tear away before cutting Barry off.

"Don't say you're sorry. You're only sorry that you got caught."

She swivelled around, quickly stalking towards Barry. He looked like a deer trapped in headlights as he remained completely still. She stopped a few inches in front of him, looking up at him.

The room was charged with an energy so palpable Iris felt goose bumps rise up on her skin, the energy bouncing back and forth between them. They stared at each other and in that moment, Iris wished she were taller so that the height difference wasn't so obvious and she wouldn't have to crane her neck to meet his eyes. But she pushed that thought away; bolstering herself to let him see all the pain he had caused. They used to have conversations all the time with just a look, a glance, an eye narrowing, they always understood each other. Now, she let her eyes tell exactly what she felt and thought of him.

Barry flinched.

Satisfied, Iris kept his gaze a moment longer before brushing past him.

A stab of guilt hit her as she walked away, which only made her sadder and then angrier with herself. She needed to get away, consoling herself with the fact that he deserved it.

* * *

Barry stared at the door Iris exited. The tears that had glistened before, now freely fell. He was so angry with himself. He was the cause of her pain and now she doubted his love for her. His hands shook, so he clenched them tight.

He had wanted so badly to reach out and draw her near, but he didn't dare. The look that she gave him was pressed into his mind. He knew she needed space, but man did it hurt. His heart ached as if there were a vice slowly tightening around it.

He needed to run, to lessen the pressure inside. So he did.

* * *

_Note: If you're reading this, congratulations, you survived the angst-fest and Iris' wrath. Did you feel it? Their relationship at the moment has hit a rocky bottom. But, don't worry, the only way is up… fingers crossed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Welcome to the aftermath. This is just a short chapter to tide you over. Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed and followed. _

* * *

After a few laps of the city, Barry eventually made his way home. Upon entering, he found Joe sitting in front of the TV. Joe didn't have time to turn around.

"She knows."

Joe whipped his head around, eyes wide and staring at Barry.

"You told her?"

Barry felt numb as he slowly shook his head. "No, she figured it out herself."

Joe slowly closed eyes as he took a deep breath in and gradually let it out. He stood up and grasped Barry around the shoulders.

"She's pissed isn't she," Joe said, not really asking a question as Barry agreed.

"She's more than pissed, Joe. I've never seen her look at me like that. Like… like I was a stranger. She's never going to forgive me." Barry look completely resigned.

"No, she'll forgive you… us … eventually." Joe didn't sound very convinced.

Barry slumped down on the lounge and Joe joined him. They both stared at the TV unseeing, not saying a word.

* * *

Iris slowly made her way to the apartment. She was seething. Absolutely livid. She couldn't believe that she had been so blind to what had been staring her right in the face all this time. Heat travelled to her cheeks as she remembered in horror her conversations with the Flash. She was embarrassed and angry with herself.

Too soon Iris realised she had arrived. She stood at the door with her keys out, not wanting to face the fact that Eddie had known before her. With resolve she opened the door.

"Iris. I was wondering where you were… what's wrong?" Eddie frowned.

Iris grit her teeth. She slammed the door behind her. "I know you know," she managed to ground out.

Eddie looked confused then cautious.

"About?"

"The Flash Eddie. The Flash. You. know."

Eddie rubbed his face. "So they finally decided to tell you."

"Why would you agree to something like that? Wait, is that why you didn't want to come to dinner on Tuesday?" Iris leant against the kitchen bench, her arms crossed.

Eddie shrugged. "Iris, I'm not going to go against your dad. He's my partner and we need to be in good terms with each other."

"In detriment to us. How long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

"Three!"

"Iris can you stop yelling."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you know what it's like to realise that everybody in your life has been practically lying to you for weeks and months! We're supposed to be in a relationship. Didn't you say that we needed to be honest with each other and you were getting all mad at me about the blog? Who's the hypocrite now?"

"Cheap blow Iris. Maybe we should continue this in the morning where we can all be calm and have a proper discussion."

Iris took a breath to calm herself and sauntered past him to their room. A few moments later she returned in her PJs carrying a blanket and pillow. She set it up on the lounge and made herself comfortable.

Eddie looked at her and shook his head, walking to the bedroom.

"Please turn off the light," Iris demanded.

In response, the room went dark and Iris was left with her thoughts.

* * *

_Note: Iris, Iris, Iris. What are you going to do next? You need to establish who you are and I think it's time for bye bye Eddie. Where should she go? What do you think? Thanks guys for reading. xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Thank you for reading this far and for your comments. Welcome to all the new followers. Enjoy._

* * *

After two very sleepless nights and endless thoughts racing around, Iris had finally come to a painful decision. Anger was her constant and closest companion. She breathed it in, but could not seem to let it out. For two days it simmered and bubbled away.

She had received countless call from her dad and a few from Barry as well as some texts, which she ignored. She had nothing she wanted to say to them.

She had to go. Everything in her life had turned upside down. She did not know what was real and what was not. She always thought she could read people pretty well, but now she wondered how all her relationships had been a lie. Everyone seemed to want to hold her back. She needed to do something for herself.

For two days she struggled to grasp the fragments of who she thought she was and pull herself together. But every time she tried, those fragments seemed to tear and pull away. She was undone.

She spent those days going to work even on Saturday, finishing her articles and searching for an apartment. Just in case. She had found a little studio loft apartment, kind of industrial looking. It was close to her work, although it was nearing the rougher side of town, but still within the border of the 'safe' side. More importantly, it was within her price range. She placed a hold on it.

She had not spoken to Eddie except for a couple of words here and there. She knew he wasn't the major instigator of the lie, but he had been a part of it. And it hurt. Eddie on the other hand, seemed to just want to wait it out. Iris had had enough. She just couldn't –

Slowly getting up from the couch, she knocked on the bedroom door. A beat then Eddie opened the door, wariness evident on his face.

Iris couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She didn't really want to hurt him. She didn't want revenge, but she needed space. She needed to re-establish herself. To knit herself together again.

Eddie realising what was happening spoke up. "Can't we give it time? We can talk about it and –"

Iris shook her head. "No, I need to go. I need space and being here… it's just… so suffocating."

"So, that's it? I understand that you're angry, justifiably, but to throw everything away, what we have."

Iris sighed. "Eddie, how can I throw something away that wasn't real?"

Eddie frowned. "It was real. It is. We can move past it."

"I don't know what's real, all I know is that everything's changed. People who supposedly said they love me lied to me daily. Constantly. I had no choice. In the matter. You took that away. So what is real?" Angry tears dashed down her cheeks, which she hastily brushed away.

Eddie's jaw clenched as he looked away, but he nodded slowly in resignation. "Maybe it's for the best then." His eyes glistened. "Where are you going to go?"

"I've found a place, but I have to call to confirm. I'll pack my things and I can leave today." Iris paused. "I'm sorry Eddie that this is how it has to be."

* * *

Iris had called the realtor who owned the apartment block. The woman told her she could pick up the key when she came around at 3pm. "Just knock on door number 1."

Iris had just finished packing everything and the boxes were lined at the door. She was looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She saw Eddie standing uncomfortably in the kitchen.

"I'll let you know if you've left anything." He took a sip of water from the glass he tightly held. "How are you getting there?"

"I was just going to call a taxi."

"No, don't do that. Use my car." He paused seeing her face. "Please, it's the least I can do plus I already feel guilty and I'm sorry for lying to you. And you'll need help carrying things."

Iris stared at him then nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The drive over was quiet. It took a bit under 20 minutes to arrive and Iris inwardly sighed with relief when they finally made it.

Eddie looked at the building and surrounding neighbourhood. "Is this place safe?"

Iris huffed. "Yes, it's safe. I checked it out beforehand."

She opened the car door. "I'm just going to pick up the key and sign the lease. I won't be long."

Soon enough, she was running back to the car with the key in her hand.

"My apartment is on the fourth floor. Thankfully there is an elevator, so it won't be too much work."

The elevator could barely fit three people, so it took a bit of manoeuvring to fit the boxes in. Eddie brought and stacked them in the elevator leaving space for Iris. On the fourth level, Iris moved them from the elevator as quickly as possible. She turned to find her room number, 3, which was to the left and not too far. Unlocking the door, she stepped into her studio apartment, breathing in deeply. For the first time, the suffocating feeling started to dissipate gradually. And she finally felt relief that she had made the right decision no matter how difficult.

Realising that there were still more boxes in the car. She got to work, piling the boxes inside the door. Once that was done, she went back down to repeat the process two more times. The third time, Eddie came as well because some of the boxes were quite heavy. He deposited them at her door and stood awkwardly.

He cleared his throat. "Well that's the last of them."

Iris gave a small smile. "Thanks Eddie."

Eddie shuffled on his feet then turned to go. "I really hope you find what you need, Iris." And with that he left.

Iris watched him leave; feeling like a door was slowly closing. She felt sad, but also calm at the decision she had made. Now it was time to live her life, make her own choices and to re-establish herself as Iris West.

* * *

Barry woke up exhausted Monday morning, feeling awful. He had hardly slept since Thursday night and he hadn't seen Iris since. Joe wasn't happy with him, although that felt like an understatement. He couldn't focus on his work fully and Wells, Caitlin and Cisco noticed. He hadn't told them yet that Iris knew. Though, Cisco and Caitlin probably realised. Everything was just messy. The guilt gnawed at him and he felt sick. Something that seemed impossible considering his ability to heal quickly. This was something that even his Flash abilities could not heal.

As always, Barry was rushing to get to work on time. Upon arriving he saw Eddie and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Eddie."

Eddie stared at him. "She's gone."

"What! What do you mean she's gone?" Barry rushed out.

"We broke up and she moved out."

Barry's heart plummeted. "Where did she go?"

Eddie looked angrily at Barry. "Nope, that's not something I can tell or even want to tell you. You'll have to ask her yourself."

"She's not talking to me."

"Do you really blame her? You should've left me out of it."

"I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't mean for anything of this to happen."

Eddie sighed and shook his head. "Well it did and now we just have to deal with it." And with that he turned and went to his desk.

Barry found Joe in his lab. He stood staring at him for a moment. "Joe, she left Eddie and moved out, but I don't know where."

Joe's eyes widened. "Barry we're supposed to keep her safe and how are we supposed to keep her safe if we don't know where she is?"

"I'll ring her again and if I can't reach her, I'll go to Picture News."

Joe sighed. "Okay, do that."

As Joe turned to leave, Barry couldn't help himself. "We should have told her from the start."

* * *

_Note: I know, I know, it's full of angst, but our girl Iris needs time. This will only make her stronger and I think an even better investigative reporter now that she will be observing people a lot more closely. What do you think? _


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: I kind of went on a writing roll with this. Thanks to KyannaLashae and Dreamitdoit for your consistent reviews. Sorry, this chapter is going to be toughy, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Welcome Bon-Bon Emerson, I hope your questions will be answered and yes I'm all for Westallen._

* * *

_Whack!_

"Ouch!" Iris yelled out, clutching her hand to her chest and hoping she hadn't disturbed her neighbours. Small beads of red started to push through the torn skin of her finger. She held her finger as it started to throb, already darkening her skin as a bruise began to form.

"This is what happens when you're not concentrating, Iris," she muttered to herself.

She was in her new kitchen tenderising some steak when she hit her finger instead. Iris sighed and looked around at her apartment. She had brought no furniture of her own and the first night she had slept on a pile of blankets up in the loft. It hadn't been the best sleep she had, but she was content.

The apartment had provided a small fridge and a table with two chairs, which she used for her meals. To her surprise and bewilderment, there was also a punching bag that was hanging from the steel framed ceiling in the corner of the room. She had asked her landlady, Joanne, why? She had just shrugged. Apparently, the owner of the apartment had left it there when they moved out, for which she was forever thankful. She had bought some inexpensive boxing gloves and using the skills her father once taught her, took out her anger on the bag.

Deciding that she no longer wanted steak for dinner, she covered it and put the overly flattened steak in the fridge. Instead, she had looked through her limited supply of crockery and pulled out a bowl. Pouring in some cereal and milk, she took a seat at her little table.

She slowly chewed, looking at the empty seat across from her and a flash of sadness hit her, which she quickly buried. It was Tuesday night, the night she was supposed to go home and have dinner with her dad and Barry. Instead, she was alone in her apartment eating cereal for dinner. Not the best plan she had come up with, but one she was sticking to.

Iris gently rubbed her temple to ease the small headache that had been gradually building since she had found out the news. She sighed remembering how Barry had come into her work at lunchtime.

She had been looking outside when she saw him. Quickly getting up from her desk, she made a beeline to the female toilets, hoping Barry didn't see her. He didn't. But after five minutes waiting and staring at her reflection she realised how cowardly she looked. Grimacing, she told herself that she couldn't avoid him forever. So taking a peek out the door she saw Barry leaning against her desk, looking around pensively. Straightening her spine, Iris took a shuddering breath and slowly made her way to her desk. Barry jumped up and ran a nervous hand through his hair, fidgeting and struggling to make eye contact.

"Iris –"

"Why are you here Barry? I thought you got the hint that I really don't want to talk to you."

Barry swallowed. "I - I heard you moved."

"Oh, I guess some things don't stay a secret." Iris crossed her arms. "So, now you know where I live."

"Actually, Eddie didn't say…"

Iris felt a little better about that and couldn't help the wry smile that appeared on her face. "Well, I guess secrets go both ways as well."

Barry didn't seem amused. "Iris, please."

Sighing and not wanting to make a scene, Iris headed to the entrance and stepped out. Barry wasn't far behind.

"I know you want to know. Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't, but right now every time I look at you, I just feel so unbelievably angry. It's exhausting and I wish I didn't feel this all the time. But I do. So, no. You're just going to have to deal."

"I understand that you're angry. I'm sorry that I'm the cause of it. But I want you to be safe."

Iris rolled her eyes. "And I am." With that she turned on her heel, pushing through the door, casting a furtive glance back. "Bye Barry."

Shaking her head, Iris looked down at her soggy cereal; no longer hungry. She dumped the rest in the sink. Pulling out her phone, she stared at Barry's number. Swallowing as she realised that she couldn't isolate herself forever and maybe noting that she was being slightly immature, only slightly, she typed out a text with her address. Pausing, she added: _Don't even think about coming over unannounced!_ And before she could overthink it, she pressed send.

A second later. _Okay._

Content, she picked up her boxing gloves and went to work. Each time she hit the bag, the pressure she felt in her chest slowly released until she was breathing heavily and the sweat poured into her eyes, forcing her to stop. Somehow, she would get through this.

* * *

Another week passed in which Barry respected her wishes. She was keeping herself busy at work, trying to delay coming back to her empty apartment. One positive she noted was that she now no longer felt like she was in perpetual anger mode, only feeling its presence when she thought of Barry and her father. Granted it was still quite a lot, considering in the silence, that's where her mind always went. But, she felt that it was no longer controlling her. Although, that could be because she had not seen Barry and her dad since Barry had come into her work. They still sent texts and tried calling and she still ignored them.

The thing that she could not shake was that she felt like she had lost something, something pivotal to her. Trust. She no longer saw the world in bright shades, full of possibilities. Everything seemed dull and grey.

Sometimes she thought of Eddie, but that only brought sadness. She knew in her heart that that door was forever closed. Things were changing for her.

By the end of that week, Iris started questioning herself, wondering how she had missed the obvious signs. If only. If only. If only she had pushed Barry to tell her. If only she had joined the dots much quicker and not ignored the similarities between the Flash and Barry. If only. She felt completely useless and looked hard at herself, wondering if she could really be an investigative reporter when she couldn't even tell her best friend was the Flash. It was after these thoughts that her anger would be stoked again, masking her pain and she would go have an intense session with the punching bag.

It was reaching the third week of not talking to them. A message had been posted on her blog about a sighting of the Flash. The anger had leapt up and engulfed her. She was in the middle of a punching session, the sweat was pouring into her eyes, and her muscles ached. Her knee buckled and she fell to the ground. Suddenly, all the pain that she had buried deep and masked with her anger came pouring out. She wasn't prepared. The tears streamed down her face and she choked on her sobs.

All this time she had masked her pain and fear. The fear that maybe things would never be the same again, but more significantly, maybe she had lost that status of being Barry's best friend, that he didn't trust her. He had lied to her about something that was life changing, something that before the coma he would of ran straight to her with the news. They would have worked through it together, discovering what he could do. But instead, he had distanced himself and made her question what she had done wrong. They once were inseparable, but after the coma and his confession, they became distant. Iris could hardly keep up, but now it hit her like a steam train and the tears fell where she lay.

The rest of that week, a heavy depression fell on her, she struggled to focus at work and she was exhausted. The anger she felt could not sustain her anymore and she was tired of feeling alone.

* * *

Realising that it had been a month, she decided it was time. After work, instead of going to home, she went to her dad's place. She stood outside the door, hesitating before slowly lifting her hand and knocking on the door.

A moment passed. She thought nobody would answer and prepared to leave.

Suddenly the door swung open. She looked up, seeing her father standing there. He looked the same, except his eyes. They were filled with a deep sense of sadness and stress. Those eyes widened when he saw her.

"Iris," he whispered.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can I come in?"

He instantly opened the door wider, ushering her inside.

His voice trembled with his next words. "I'm sorry Iris. It was wrong of me to force Barry not to tell you. All the blame should be on me."

Iris held up her hand to stall his words. "No dad, you were both wrong in not telling me. Sure, Barry listens to you, but it is his secret to tell and he chose not to tell it to me. You know," Iris paused as she looked at her dad. "I didn't intend to come here, but I needed to. For me. You hurt me."

Joe looked down, nodding. "I know. I'm sorry for that, but you're my baby girl. You're all I have left. I just want to protect you."

Iris stepped closer. "Dad. I'm a big girl. I don't need to be coddled. And you need to start treating me like an adult. I make my own decisions and you just have to accept that."

Nodding again, Joe breathed in deeply. "I know that now Iris, but to me you'll always be my little girl no matter how old you are. I will make an effort to treat you like the adult you are."

"That's all I ask."

The front door suddenly opened and Barry entered. Iris watched as he realised she was there. He froze, dropping the bag he held in his hand and stared at her.

"Iris."

* * *

_Note: so, I just want to say that Iris's investigation of Star Labs is not in the least over. However, it has been stalled because she's been dealing with emotions as you've probably realised ;). What is something that you hope to see? Thanks so much for reading. x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Here's another update, since I left it on a cliffie ;). Made it to 10 chapters! Anyway, loved all your responses, some things will come to fruition soon. Iris is still working on her forgiveness, but she is talking to Barry and her dad now, although things have changed. Iris has changed. Anyway, thanks for reading x_

* * *

Seeing Barry, the pain Iris felt intensified and her eyes started to glisten. He looked terrible. The shadows under his eyes were like permanent bruises, his face looked withdrawn, but what hit her in the gut was the look in his eyes. They were lifeless, a small spark lit was lit when he saw, but was quickly filled with wariness.

Iris did not know how to feel. Seeing that they both were suffering as well didn't bring her any comfort now that her anger had mostly dissipated. Her unbidden tears trembled on the corner of her eyes as she continued staring at Barry.

Iris hardly noticed that her dad had excused himself quietly and soon they were left alone facing each other.

Not being able to contain her emotion any longer a soft gasp escaped as she took a breath, not realising she had been holding her breath. Those trembling drops now fell freely and she couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body. Instantly she was wrapped up in a strong embrace and her head fell forward on the offered chest. Wrapping her arms around the much thinner frame, feeling wet droplets fall on top of her head. Pushing back to look up at him, his eyes are closed, but they open slowly when she moves.

"Barry, have you been eating?"

Barry started shaking and Iris looked at him concerned until she realised that he was laughing with his face wet with tears.

"Wha… why –"

In the gaps between his laugh, Iris managed to hear his response. "That's… the first… thing… you say to me."

Iris gave a small chuckle then looked serious again. "Barry I think you're losing it."

Barry sobered up a little bit. "I think I am. But is this real? You're really - ouch. Okay, it's real. Did you have to pinch me?" Finally collecting himself, Barry looked at her earnestly. "Iris, I'm so sorry for all the pain that I've caused, it was idiotic of me to hide who I am from you of all people."

"Barry, I know that you're sorry. I always knew that. And yes it was idiotic. I was angry and a small part of me is still a little mad. But. Anger is a lonely companion and it's kind of depressing." Wanting to address an insecurity that had imbedded itself over the weeks, she had to ask. "We're still friends, right, Barry?"

The look on Barry's face was of complete shock with a flicker of pain in his eyes. "Of course Iris. I… I know I've been distant and we haven't spoken properly in a long time, but you will always be my best friend and I lo- I couldn't imagine a life without you. I mean this past month has been torture."

Iris nodded slowly, gazing into his eyes, recognising that everyone had been suffering. She saw Barry's wide-eyed earnestness and thought about how everything had changed. She didn't know how things were going to be like between them now. For once she didn't know what to do. Suddenly feeling really awkward, she realised how close they were standing and took a step back. She had never had this feeling with Barry before.

A quiet clearing of the throat brought her attention to her dad standing next to the dining table.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Iris glanced at Barry before returning her gaze to her dad. "Okay, I'll stay," the unsureness in her voice evident.

"Okay."

* * *

Iris spent the next day thinking back on last night's dinner. It was nice to not be eating alone, but she would have to adjust to the changes between them. Time. That's what was needed.

Pulling on her gloves, she got ready for nightly boxing session. She still boxed, not because she was angry, but because it was a habit and it helped clear her mind. Her mind on it's own accord turned to Star Labs. Now that she knew what they had been doing, well that they helped Barry, she couldn't help but think that there was something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. For one, they knew about Barry when he was in a coma. And they were adamant in helping him. She wanted to know that everything was all good at Star Labs because Barry –

Barry was involved. If this experience taught her anything, it would be that she couldn't just accept what people say at face value anymore. She would listen to her gut instinct. Her instinct that had told her Barry had been lying all those months ago. She wouldn't be docile about it or be played the fool anymore. She would keep her eyes wide open. She thought of all the people in Central city whose lives had been impacted from the actions of Star Labs.

Taking off her gloves, she decided that she would be the one to illuminate truth. Not only with Star Labs, but with other matters too. People deserved truth. The people of this city deserved honest reporting on matters of import.

Feeling inspired, she picked up her phone and called a number she had never thought to use before.

"Hello."

"Caitlin. What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh, well, I.."

"Caitlin, please. I need to talk."

She heard a soft sigh. "Okay, I can meet you at one. At Jitters?"

Iris smiled. "Where else. See you then."

* * *

_Note: It's time for Iris to do some hardcore investigating and figure out her new dynamic with Barry. What do you think is more important for Iris?_


End file.
